Meant to be
by emina15
Summary: I am a Noble. i was taken away from my family, the moment they found out that i was compatible with an innocence. It has been three years. I have been visiting my parents ever since i was allowed to travel alone. what they won't know won't kill them. Fem!AllenXTyki
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Fem!AllenXTyki fic**

**I really like this couple…..**

**Hope you like it…..**

**Ah yes, Lenalee doesn't exist here….**

**Ellen will be having the Dark Boots instead…**

**Doesn't really like her arm….**

**I don't own man**

**I will be changing it…**

**But still with the same pair….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

My family are nobles. I am the only Daughter of the Dyna Family.

We are only third in wealth in the society filled with riches and politics.

With the first are the Earl and following is the Camelot family.

I was taken away when I was fifteen years old, since I was compatible with an innocence called Dark Boots.

When they had me tested, the result that I was 90% compatible with my innocence. With more training I can become a General they said.

When I was finally granted to travel alone, without a companion, I secretly went to see my parents after three years.

Even though I am only adopted, they love me as their own. Sheila Dyna, my mother couldn't give birth, so they decided to adopt me, when Mana died. Ironically, both of them have red hair like me.

Mana, was also my adopted father. He took me in when my biological parents were murdered in front of me. I Loved Mana, he always cheers me and protect me.

When he died, I thought I couldn't live without him, that was until the Dyna Family found me and raised me as their own. The only thing that Mana left me is Timcanpy, a golden golem.

After I received my innocence, I was assigned under General Cross charge.

When he first saw me, he told me that I am beautiful like him. I thought what a narcissist.

But he has truly looked after me. Whenever we travel we were always mistaken as Father and Daughter because of our red hair. Only his eyes were Green while mine is Silver.

Well, to sum it up. My name is Ellen Dyna, only Daughter of Rick and Sheila Dyna. Forcibly taken away from them to join the Holy war.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**I'd like to try a man fic…**

**Hope you like it….**

**Pls review…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Man**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**~Tyki's POV~**

* * *

I wonder why I was drawn to that circus tent Eleven Years ago? Sheryl told me that I must have felt a pull from my soul mate. Like he did with his wife Trisha.

But when I have arrived there, she disappeared. I couldn't find her. Until now that is.

Sheryl was having a Masquerade Ball and practically invited everyone.

But I didn't mind.

What I did mind is the beautiful girl leaning on the balcony outside of the Ballroom.

While my family and i were situated at a second floor Balcony were we can see everything happening at the dance floor. We were all in our human forms. I had long purple hair that I put it in a low ponytail, wearing a black tux and a simple black mask that covered my eyes only. My skin tone is different than my brother. He is pale while I am tanned. The Earl was sitting and drinking tea behind me with Road, while my brother was gushing of how Beautiful his Daughter, Road is. Sheryl and The Earl has the same Mask as mine. While Road is wearing a Pink and Purlple Coktail with a butterfly design mask of the same shade.

I ignore my brother's rambling. The only thing that I have focus is that beautiful Red Haired Lady in a green Ball Gown, that showed her curves perfectly. She was the utter perfection in my eyes. I felt a pull, tugging me to her. If what Sheryl said was true then I found her.

"tyki, are you listening?" asked my brother.

"yes, what is it?" I said still staring at the Lady, too afraid that she might disappear from me again.

"what are you looking at Tyki?" asked Road

"ooh, I see a beautiful Red Haired lady at the Balcony, is she the person you're looking at? Wait, you look like I did, when I found my Trisha. Oh my, you found her. You really found her brother. I am so proud of you" he said while attacking me with his Hug of Death.

Really now, if we weren't Noahs, I would of died from suffocation.

"hmm let me see?" asked the Earl looking at the Balcony.

"that girl, ah, it seems fate brought her back to me and it seems fate brought her to you, Tyki-pon." He said smiling.

"what do you mean?" I asked

"that person there, is my Daughter, Ellen. That I left 10 Years ago. If I remember correctly, she is 18 this year. But I didn't know she was adopted again." He informed

Ellen? Ellen Walker!

"wait, Ellen? The next Fourteenth?" I asked

He nodded. When Road and Sheryl heard that, they were jumping excitedly that our family is going to be complete.

The Fourteenth Noah, the suppose Betrayer of our Clan. The Previous Fourteenth didn't mean to betray us. He was controlled by the Apocrophys. But the Earl killed him as well for controlling his brother.

Neah and the Earl were brothers. He was screaming at our previous host to kill him, because he can't control his body anymore. We all forgave him. What we don't forgive is those humans that controlled him. Road and the Earl were the only one who survived that battle and they explained it to us, that we must find the next Fourteenth again. To protect him/her and now she came back and she is also my soul mate, due to the pull that I felt for her. We are meant for each other and no one else.

"this is too good to be true, it is not only that she is the next Fourteenth, she is also my little brother's soul mate" gushed Sheryl.

I rolled my eyes at him. Really, does he really have to act like a 5 year old.

"well?, what are you doing? Go and introduce your self Tyki. If you don't she might disappear again" said Road while pushing me downstairs.

"alright" I replied and left to go meet my angel, I don't have to worry like Sheryl, she's going to live with me without me having to worry that she will die of old age. We Noahs stopped aging when we fully awakened.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**I'll stop here…**

**Need to get some Z's….**

**Pls review…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own man**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**~Ellen's POV~**

* * *

When I came home a week ago without telling anyone where I was. I went to visit my family. I already finished ahead of time my mission and since the allotted time for me was long, I thought why not visit my parents. They wouldn't know anyway.

When I appeared before them they were excited and promised not to tell anyone I was here. 2 days ago we were invited to a masquerade ball by the Camelot family.

Well since it was a masquerade, and the Order doesn't come to this kind of functions, I was safe.

My mom, made me a green dress that showed my curves. With all the traiing I have been doing, I got a body to die for, that was what my friends told me. Sigh

My dress was ankle length and there was a slit on my left mid-thigh all the way down. My parents still knew me. I don't like those puffy dresses and they gave me a beautifully carved mask, that hides only my eyes in the same shade as my dress.

When we arrived, I let my parents mingle with the others, promising to meet them again before midnight. I went towards the Balcony to get fresh air.

I looked down at the gardens, it was so beautiful.

Suddenly I was interrupted because of the strange pull that I have been getting ever since I was near the Camelot estate. The pull was easing, I wonder why.

I felt this before, when I was with Mana, I felt the pull easing but Mana and I have to leave. That pull instead of easing was stretched. I have always been wondering, if I was bonded to someone, and that someone is my soul mate. I have read it before in books. But I never believe it. Well, if this is easing then that means that someone is coming near me. Sigh.

"why the long sigh, my lady?" asked a man's husky voice that made me shiver. I looked towards the voice and saw a man, in his 20's, he's taller than me, I think I reach till his mouth is aligned on my forehead. He was tanned and I couldn't see his eyes due to the mask.

"oh, I just thought that I won't be enjoying this lovely view again, since I will be 'traveling' again." I replied smiling to him.

Weird, the pull it was gone? This man, is he the one.

"ah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tyki Mikk, yours my lady?" he asked kissing my hand. I blushed and I saw him smile wider because of my blushing.

"ah, my name is Ellen Dyna, Lord Mikk. Thank you for inviting my family to this wonderful ball" I cutrsyed to him, while he is still holding my hand to his lips and remembering that he was Minister Camelot's younger brother.

'_They are warm'_ I couldn't help but thought and my blush deepened.

"it is my pleasure, _Ellen. _But please call me by my first name." he said quietly making me shiver. Even though I couldn't see his eyes I knew that he was looking at me intently like he wants to ravish me.

"as you wish, _Tyki_" I replied and got him to smile wider.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Pls review…..**

**Tell me what you think…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own man**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**~Earl's POV~**

* * *

I saw my daughter agreeing to dance with Tyki-pon.

"it looks like that they were made for each other" Sheryl sighed

"yes, it seems so. They are perfect for each other." I replied

"this is the start of their bond. They will meet again and again." Said Road

"Earl, once we found what family she lives, let us make an engagement between the two of them" said Sheryl

"hmm, alright, I will agree to this. She needs him as he needs her. They can no longer just forget one another." I replied

"yay, does that mean, I will get a new aunt and sister." Said Road

"it seems so." Said Sheryl gushing like his Daughter.

As long as she is happy and were I can see her, I am content. I feel horrible for leaving, but it was to be done. Her body couldn't handle the strain of being close to other Noahs yet. but now that she's 18 she can be with us again.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Tyki's POV~**

* * *

When I asked her to dance I almost leaped in the air because of happiness.

My Noah is chanting that we found her and I can sense that he was practically purring.

"you are a great dancer, Ellen" I told her

"thank you, Tyki, you are not bad yourself" I replied to him

When the music stopped I led her outside to the garden, we sat in a bench. I saw her long creamy legs. Oh I wonder how it will feel when i…

Stop, Tyki. Relax, don't scare her.

"can you tell me about yourself, Ellen? In return I will tell you mine." I told her while holding her hand.

"alright, but if you take of your mask, I want to see what you look like Tyki and I'll take off mine. Don't worry" she proposed.

Good idea, I want to see behind the mask. I nodded in reply and took off mine. I heard her hitching her breath and I look at her. It seems she snapped out of her daze and took off hers. What I saw is a goddess that descended to me. She has beautiful silver eyes that I can get lose into.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**I'll stop here…**

**Pls. review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Man**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**~Ellen's POV~**

* * *

When my family and I left the ball. I told them about meeting Tyki. They were happy for me. But I know it can't be 'cause of me being an exorcist. When we arrived home. We changed into our night clothes and went to the living room to spend time.

"don't worry my dear we will find a way." Promised dad.

"yes, so don't worry. You will see him again." Added mom

"I love you guys and I'm sorry about this but I have to go tomorrow." I told them sadly and hugged them

"no, you don't have to apologize. It was our fault. We should have tried harder, for you to be not taken by them" replied dad solemnly and mom agreed

"no, you couldn't do anything about it. All I care is that the both of you care for me."

I told them with a smile and we sat not thinking of my departure tomorrow.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Tyki's POV~**

* * *

I miss her already. I wonder when I will meet her again.

Sigh

"now, tyki cheer up. I have a great idea. But there is a small problem." Said Sheryl

"what is it now?" I asked irritated

"I was thinking that we can have a marriage meeting for you and her. The Earl already agreed. But we don't know what family she is from." He replied sadly.

That got my attention. Me marrying her. I can't help but smile and I can feel my noah bursting with happiness. Ah right. If I remember correctly, she introduced herself as Ellen Dyna. She's from the Dyna family.

"her last name is Dyna." I said to him. When he heard that he was clapping like a kid that got his first present. Really now and he is supposed to be the Minister.

"then, she is the only daughter of Rick and Sheila Dyna then. Hmm, this is so great. I have been wanting the Dyna family to be great acquaintances of our family. Her being their only daughter is just a great bonus. We can finally have our Fourteenth back in our family." Cheered Sheryl

"I am going to contact them tomorrow." He added and left to prepare for the meeting tomorrow.

Really, if I didn't know that he's really my brother. I would of thought that he and the Earl are related. With their over-reacting. Sigh

But I get to meet her again tomorrow.

_Ellen._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here…**

**I'm sorry for those that likes the black order…**

**But I don't particularly like them. With how they used poor Allen….**

**Sigh**

**As for those that like Lenalee Lee then I am sorry again….**

**She is quite clingy and over dramatic…poor Allen…**

**Please review…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Man**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**~Tyki's POV~**

* * *

When we arrived at the Dyna estate it was already 2 in the afternoon. Weird, I can't feel Ellen nearby. Did she leave?

"what's wrong Tyki?" asked Sheryl

"I can't feel her, Sheryl" I replied

"she must have went in an errand. She'll be back. Don't worry" he assured me

"I hope your right" I muttered and we went inside and immediately ushered to the living room.

There we saw Rick and Sheila sitting in a love seat. We immediately felt that they were hiding something but what?

"Minister Kamelot, Lord Mikk. What a surprise for the both of you to visit us" stated Sheila

"ah, I would like to give a proposal for your family, Lord Dyna." Said Sheryl

"what will that be?" replied Rick

"ah, you see. My brother was quite smitten by your Daughter, Lady Ellen and I would like to propose a merger for our family." Answered Sheryl

I saw them tense, when we mentioned Ellen's name. what happened to Ellen.

"ah, we have heard from our daughter that she was smitten with Lord Mikk as well we wanted to agree to this. But I think there's a problem." He revealed

"and what will that be Lord Dyna?" I asked wanting to find the problem that might concern my Ellen.

"it concerns our Daughter" replied Seila hesistantly

"please tell us. We might be able to help" said Sheryl while I agreed.

I saw them hesitate for a while until they finally made their decision to tell us.

"thank you for offering your help, but I think no one can help her, not even us. You see three years ago. There were men who took Ellen from us saying that she was compatible with an innocence. Saying that she was going to be an exorcist that will be protecting us from Akumas. We didn't believe it before. But we came across an exorcist that protected us from one. We asked him if he knew our daughter. He did, he told us that she is greatly liked in the black order. We asked him, if there was a way for her to come back to us. But he told us communication with the outside is forbidden, and the only way for an exorcist to leave the Order was for that Exorcist to die. We were devastated knowing that we may not be able to see our Daughter again. Not until a week ago. She surprised us. She came to see us after 3 years. She left us this morning not before giving us 2 golems for us to communicate with her." He said showing us two miniature humans like humans with fairy wings. One male and one female. There were the same size as my tease.

Ellen is an Exorcist? I look at my brother seeing that he couldn't believe what had happened to her.

We were interrupted by a small voice. We saw that the two golems were flying near us.

"hello, my name is Daniel" introduced by the male golem. He has dark blue fairy wings and is wearing a white loose polo shirt, black pants and black shoes. He has dark blue hair and eyes.

"hello, my name is Ann" introduced by the female golem. That was wearing a black fitting shirt, white pants and black knee high boots. Her wings were red along with her eyes and hair.

"a golem that can speak?" asked my brother

"a yes, it was quite surprising for us too. Ellen made them. They are our only way for us to communicate to her." Sheila replied sadly.

"my brother and I will find a way to bring her back Lady Dyna, Lord Dyna. We promise. So is it all right for us to have your permission if I ask for her hand in marriage" I told them

They were contemplating this until they made there decision.

"alright. We will agree to this Lord Mikk. You can marry her. We want our daughter alive and gone from that blasted order that took her from us."

"thank you very much."

"but I have to ask Lord Mikk. You seem to be entranced by my daughter, even though you only met at the ball." Asked Sheila

"ah, it felt like I was pulled towards her. Like she bewitched me and because of that I couldn't live without her. I have grown to love her in that very short time." I replied

"I see, how old are you, Lord Mikk?" asked Rick

"I'm 21" I replied

"you have only 3 years gap between you and my daughter" he said

"shall we seal the deal. Lord Dyna." Asked my brother handing them a marriage proposal between my family and his.

After everything was done we turned to leave. But was stopped before we stepped out the door.

We turned seeing Sheila running towards us along with Rick.

"we wanted you to have Daniel, so you can communicate with her too, Lord Mikk." She said handing Daniel to me. I took him and let him rest on my shoulder.

"is it alright?" I asked

"yes, we still have Ann with us" replied Rick

"thank you very much" I bowed to them and left.

.

.

* * *

**~Earl's POV~**

* * *

I was having another family dinner. We are only waiting for Tyki-pon and Sheryl.

Five minutes later they finally arrived.

"Daddy" yelled Road

"my princess, I have mssed you so much" yelled Sheryl hugging her. I saw Tyki sitting on the empty sit on my right. I saw something perched on his shoulder.

"Tyki-pon, what is that there, sitting on your shoulder?" I asked

"stop calling me that Earl. This is Daniel, my golem. Ellen made him." He replied

"it seems the meeting went well then."

"yes, but she wasn't there." Chirped Sheryl

"where was she?"

"she's an exorcist Earl. She was taken away three years ago from her family. She secretly visited her family a week ago and she left this morning." He replied

"I see, she was forced to become an exorcist eh. That is unforgivable."

"I agree. Daniel can you locate her?" Tyki-pon asked the golem.

"yes, I can Lord Tyki. I can even show you what she is doing know. I was programmed to be linked to Timcanpy her golem. As for communicating her you can even see her while talking. For now, she is on another mission, dropping something for a General near England." Daniel replied

"my, Ellen made him, she is quite a genius." I saw the others agreeing.

"oh. I want one." Cried Road

"you can ask her to make you one once she is returned to us."

"yay" she replied enthusiastically.

"now, everyone. I want you all to be very careful with her. If you encounter her, try to destroy her innocence and bring her back to me unharmed and Tyki-pon. She is our family and my daughter. Once she has returned our family will be complete." I said to them handing them a picture of her.

They all nodded and began to eat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**I'll stop here..**

**Please review…**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Man**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**~Ellen's POV~**

* * *

When I finished my mission, I got a call from my parents luckily I was alone resting in my hotel room.

"honey, how are you?" asked my mom worriedly

"I'm fine mom. No injuries. "I replied while turning around so they can see that I wasn't injured. When they saw that I haven't had any injuries they calmed down.

"good, we have news dear" stated dad

"what?" I asked

"Minister Kamelot came this afternoon with Lord Mikk" chimed Mom.

Lord Mikk….

Tyki

"really? What did they want?"

"well, Lord Mikk asked for your hand dear." Chirped mom

"wait, are you serious." I asked shock. Tyki wants to marry me! Oh my God.

"yes, he really loves you dear." Added dad.

"but…but you….. Declined right?" I asked hesitantly

"no, we agreed." He replied sternly

"but why? I can't escape dad. The only way id if I died." I asked confused but internally happy

"we will find a way honey. He and his brother will find a way to bring you back to us safe and sound honey. We promise. And he was quite insistent that she want to marry you." I was about to answer dad but I heard footsteps coming near my room.

"alright…dad mom I have to go. I can hear someone coming. I love you both. Take care alright" I said in a hurry.

"alright. But before that. We gave Daniel to Lord Mikk. So he can communicate with his fiancé aka you." Winked mom

I nodded and cancelled the connection.

Not a second later I heard a knock.

"yes?" I asked

"Dyna-dono. It is Tom, your finder for your next mission"

Sigh. I just finished one a while ago and there is a new one. I went to discuss things with him. With that settled I decided to shower before going to bed.

.

.

* * *

**~Tyki's POV~**

* * *

After the family dinner, I went to my room with Daniel. I decided to contact Ellen. I missed her so. Sigh. But before that, I transformed into my white noble form.

"Daniel, what is Ellen doing now?" I asked my Golem

"oh, Lady Ellen is preparing to sleep, my Lord" said Daniel

"can you call her?" I asked

"ofcourse my lord" he replied and back up slightly. Not a second later I saw Ellen face on a screen.

"hello, darling" I smiled

"hello, Tyki. I heard from my parents that they gave you Daniel to contact me" she replied smiling

"yes. So what you meant before that you will be going back to travel, is that your job as exorcist." I asked

"yes. Did my parents tell you, how I became one?" she asked. I nodded. She smiled at me.

"I'm quite surprised with you Tyki" she told me.

"about the Marriage?"

"yes, my parents told me that beside knowing that I am an exorcist, you were still insisting that they should agree with giving you my hand in marriage." She replied amused.

"you can't deny our connection together, Ellen." I chuckled

"I know. But tyki, I am an Exorcist. I can't quit for a reason and I might die in one of my mission. So you should break this engagement." She replied solemnly.

"darling, listen to me. I would do everything in my power, to take you away from that blasted order. I will do anything. My family will help us be together. I won't break our engagement darling." I told her firmly.

She gave me a sad smile and nodded her head.

For the rest of the night. We talked about everything. Our family, friends, and sometimes her mission.

We stopped at midnight, since she has a mission tomorrow morning.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**I'll stop here…**

**Pls review…**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Man**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**~Normal POV~**

A woman was shaking when she saw todays newspaper.

"October 28th's newspaper again?...the same story…the same horoscope" she got scared at the clocks noise. It tells that it is 5 minutes till 8 in the morning. Suddenly she heard shouting next door. The wife was strangling her husband yelling that he was with another woman again.

"again….it's happening again, the 28th of October…this is the 30th time that this has been happening" the woman cried.

Suddenly the clock chimed telling us that it was 8 in the morning. The woman got out to work. Outside, there were kids bullying her again. Singing

'Miranda, Miranda, the unlucky woman, Miranda. She's hated, dark and gloomy! Looking for work again today? You'll just get fired again! Miranda, Miranda!'

the woman Miranda ignored them.

'The town doesn't realized that it has been repeating the 28th over and over again' she thought.

….

Back at the order

At the Supervisior's Komui Lee's office you can hear him muttering to two exorsist while still lying on his desk. One male and one female. Komui was surrounded by books and paperworks that if he isn't careful he might be buried in it.

"maybe…I think there's one…innocence"

The female exorcist sweatdropped at their supervisor. While the male just look grumpy.

"if that's the question, the answer would maybe. Don't get your hopes up. Not definitely, just maybe. You know it just might be there…maybe" Komui muttered but he slipped and was buried under his books and paperwork.

"I think I've got the maybe part. Komui-niisan" answered the female exorsist, Ellen Dyna. They are really not related by blood, but when Ellen first came to the Order. Komui took it upon him to take care of Ellen as his own sister. He has been protective of her ever since she called him her big brother. Which made him swoon everytime and hate any male being for coming closer to his precious Ellen.

While the male just grunted, agreeing with Ellen.

"how should I put it? There seems to be a town that rewinds itself." Komui finally said after freeing himself from being buried by his books.

"rewinds?" asked the male Exorcist, Yu Kanda. A samurai type of Exorcist. With long dark blue hair tied in a high ponytail. Kanda looked at Ellen for confirmation of what he had heard. Ellen just blinked at him confused.

"yeah. Maybe time and space stopped one day, and they're stuck in an infinite loop. Squad Leader Reever!" he explained and shouted at Reever to come to him.

"yes." They saw that Reever was tired from all the paperwork they have all been doing.

"this begins with the testimony of a wholesaler that deals with the town's liquor store. On October 28th, he received an order for 10 barrels of rose wine to be sent by the 29th. However, no matter what he did, he was unable to enter the gate. And after that, every day, he got the same call asking for 10 barrels of rose wine by tomorrow." Explained Reever.

"that's scary. Even though it's already November, in that town, it's still as if it's ….October 28th." Revealed Ellen. While Kanda grunted agreeing with Ellen.

"I wish to know, but the finders can't get into town either. So, here's our hypothesis on the matter:" stated Komui

"one, if this is the work of a starnge phenomenon due to Innocence, if one is an Innocence-weilding exorcist, that person may be able to enter." Continued Reever

"Two, however, if the town really is repeating Octorber 28th, once one enters, that person may not be able to leave." Continued Komui

"Since that space has been isolated?" stated Kanda. While Komui nodded.

"okay, Kanda, Shall we go?" asked Ellen

Kanda only grunted and they left to prepare. While leaving, komui said to Ellen in a loving Big brother tone:

"take care, Ellen!"

Ellen only sweatdropped because of her everything-but-blood-brother.

Down on the underground tunnel you can see Kanda moving the Boat while Ellen sitting and stating about the facts of the rewinding town.

Ellen, is wearing a black and white uniform with long-sleeved jacket and a mid-thigh skirt. Above it she is wearing a dark violet coat with a hood. The length of the skirt is only mid-thigh. hiding her uniform underneath. She is wearing a thigh high shoes, that is her innocence called Dark Boots.

Kanda, is wearing an ankle length coat as his uniform and his sword strapped on his waist.

"how do you like this branch of the order Kanda? It has been a while since you came from the Chinese branch?" asked Ellen

"it's fine. How about you?" relied Kanda not being bothered by her question. Ellen was the only one whom Kanda got along with. Kanda thinks Ellen as his Younger sister and is quite protective of her. But forbade her from calling him brother.

"I still haven't been quite able to get used to it." She replied

"why? You have been here longer than me." He asked

"as you know, when I arrived three years ago. I was alone. I tried to leave the Order before wanting to go back to my parents. But I was always captured and brought back to the order. I was crying for my parents at one of the empty training room. That's where I first met Komui-niisan. When he learned of how I got here. He told me he was taken away from his family too to become a scientist. From that day he took care of me, I stopped escaping from the Order and always attached myself to him. I was happy then that I met him. A month after that, I started calling him brother. He was so happy that he cried. I think that was the time when his overprotective sister complex appeared." She told him

"and ever since that time. He is the one chasing you around like a fool." Kanda grunted

"ahahaha…how worrisome" Ellen replied.

…...

At the rewinding town. Kanda and Ellen arrived and saw a finder named Toma.

"Toma!" shouted Ellen.

Toma look up from his cards and saw Kanda and Ellen. He stood up and bowed.

"I have been waiting for you" he replied

"ah, sorry about that" Ellen replied

"Don't worry" he replied back at them.

"so you can't enter the town?" asked Kanda less grumpy since he was with Ellen.

"that's correct Kanda-dono" Toma replied and proceeded to touch the entrance but was shocked. Toma took his hand back, before any damage might occur.

"because of that. I was unable to gather any new information besides that which you heard at the headquarters." He added

"I wonder if we'll be able to enter?" wondered Ellen

"well nothing to do but git it a shot." Replied Kanda

"Be careful" Toma told them and bowed.

Without any trouble, Kanda and Ellen went inside. Which shock Toma.

Inside the town…

You can See Kanda and Ellen near the Entrance.

"it seems like we entered" stated Ellen

"it seems to be that it was easy like counting one, two and three." Stated Kanda

"now, where do you think the innocence is?" asked Ellen

…...

In another part of the town. You can see mIranda fretting on the newspaper whish said that it was October 28 again.

"October 28th's newspaper again?...the same story…the same horoscope" she got scared at the clocks noise. It tells that it is 5 minutes till 8 in the morning. Suddenly she heard shouting next door. The wife was strangling her husband yelling that he was with another woman again.

"again….it's happening again, the 28th of October…this is the 31st that this has been happening" the woman cried.

Suddenly the clock chimed telling us that it was 8 in the morning. Miranda got up and fetched a cloth.

"thank you, for trying to comfort me. Not let's clean you off" she said to the grandfather clock.

…...

In another part of town you can see Kanda and Ellen looking for the Innocence.

"we should split up to take a look?" stated Kanda

"alright. Let's meet up at the pub at noon." Agreed Ellen and went there ways.

…

Kanda saw a woman being bullied by the kids. Shouting that she was unlucky. A kid threw something at the woman but the woman dodged it.

"wah…she dodged it" whined the biy

"hmph, if you threw it on the same direction for 31 times ofcourse I'll dodge it." Snided the woman

What the woman said caught Kanda's attention and decided to observe.

"peter, if you talk to her you will get her bad luck" warned another boy

Then the kids sang out loud.

'Miranda, Miranda, the unlucky woman, Miranda. She's hated, dark and gloomy! Looking for work again today? You'll just get fired again! Miranda, Miranda!'

Miranda finally got mad and glared at the kids. The kids ran of fearing that they will catch her badluck.

"damn brats" cursed Miranda

"why doesn't anyone realize?...the sun's to bright…" she asked no one and went to the alley.

On the alley, Miranda felt someone was following her and she turned back. She saw an akuma.

'something different happened today! But what is this monster?' she thought scared backing up to the wall.

The akuma trapped Miranda on the wall.

"where is the innocence? Where?" asked the Akuma

"let go of that woman. Akuma!" snarled Kanda

The Akuma attacked Kanda but he sliced the akuma into two.

"another new person has appeared. That man in black is different than 'today'… Have I escaped' today'?" cheered Miranda and paraded out of the Alley to celebrate.

With Miranda, she realized that it was still the same today. She looked back and saw the man in black walking to the pub. She decided to follow. Thinking that if she is with him. Her today will be different.

…...

You can see the Noah's sitting on a round table for a meeting.

"My family members. Let ys recover the innocence with zeal! You may freely put my manufactured Akuma to use." Stated the Earl

"innocence, you say?" asked Tyki

"alright! I'll do it. It sounds intresting somehow." chimed Road

"I've got a bit of work to do, so call whenever you need me." Stated Tyki

"so I suppose I'll get to go out and play first." Smiled Road

…...

With Kanda and Ellen. Kanda told Ellen about meeting s strange woman.

"she ran away huh" stated Ellen.

"the akuma you destroyed did it really ask about the innocence?" asked Ellen

"yes" answered Kanda while drinking his Japanese tea.

"what did you find out Ellen?" asked Kanda

"well, I investigated if we can get out of here. But when I went out of the hole that I made, I was suddenly back inside. We can't get out" she told him

"innocence?" asked Miranda from behind Ellen. Kanda captured her.

…..~let us skip that part…~…..

When Road arrived at the town. The akumas situated there was already attacking the apartment of Miranda. Road stop the attack because she saw a flash of red.

She saw an exorcist with Red hair protecting a weak human who fainted from shock. When Road got closer to the exorsist, she turned the red haired on her back and saw Ellen's face. Her eyes were open but she can see she wasn't conscious.

"you what did you do to her" Road demanded at the three akumas

"I used my sound to damage her mind. It was supposed to hit the human not the exorsist. But she shielded her with her body" told the Akuma

"hmm" Road hmmed and narrowed her eyes

'Tyki will be upset with this. So does the rest of the family.' Thought Road Sigh

"you self-destruct" ordered Road to one of the akumas that injured Ellen

The akuma panicked but did as it was told. That scared the other level twos.

"is she the only exorcist around?" asked Road

"no, there is another one. A male exorcist carrying a sword." Stated an akuma

"I see. Why don't you lure him here….."ordered Road.

The akumas left to lure the other exorcist.

5 minutes later the akumas carried the unconscious samurai exorcist to Road. Road used her power to enter one of her dimesions. She situated Ellen on one of the chairs while changing her clothes into a dark green dress.

While she ordered the akumas to chain up the other one to the wall. She took Kanda's coat and wore it. She was greatly worried for Ellen because she was not responding in any kind.

…...

Kanda woke up and saw Road was sitting hugging Ellen close.

"who are you. What are you. What have you done to Ellen" snarled Kanda

"I'm human. Why can't humans be friends with Akumas?" stated Road

Kanda explained to her about the akumas and the Earl.

"the Earl is my sibling. We are the chosen ones, the true apostle chosen by god! We're Noah's family" as she said that her pale skin turned grey and stigmata's appeared on her forehead and her eyes was no longer blue but was gold in colour.

"noahs? Human?" asked Kanda

"shhhhh. Road-tama, don't talk about our business with people you don't know, rero" shouted an umbrella with a pumpkin as a head.

"ehhhh, why can't i?" whined Road

"because it wasn't in Earl-tama's scenario, rero" Lero replied

Road saw that Kanda was not convinced so she ordered the akuma to attack her to show that she can't die.

Kanda saw his Mugen beside Ellen.

"what did you do to her" snarled Kanda

"shut up. She is Road-sama's new doll" shouted an akuma

Road finally got bored and stabbed Kanda with Sharp pointed candles.

"you should know that God's will is for the humans to be destroyed that is why He gave Millenium Earl and us the Akumas." Stated Road to Kanda who was fighting down his pain.

Kanda finally got out of his restraints and summoned his Mugen back to him. Once his sword was rested on his palm he moved to attack. But was blocked by the Akumas protecting Road and Ellen.

"you can't kill me, can you" chided Road

Road looked towards Miranda that was tied to the grandfather clock.

"it's about time I liberate you as well." Road said to her and summoned her candles to attack her but Miranda was protected by Kanda.

Though being scared, Miranda wanted to protect Kanda and Ellen who have nothing but kind to her. Because of that, her innocence awakened and formed a dome around them. Keeping the akumas and Road out.

Everything around them were healed or turned back time into when they were perfectly fine.

Kanda awoke and decided to fight them.

Outside the dome, they were surprised when Kanda came out with no injuries and sped down towards Ellen to take her back towards the dome of Time. Road dodged Kanda's attack but cursed out loud when he took Ellen.

"his injuries…." Road muttered

"injuries?" asked Lero

"they have healed" answered Road

While inside the dome

You can see Kanda shaking Ellen to wake up.

"Ellen?" kanda felt for her pulse and sighed when he knew that she was still alive.

"Kanda-kun, will Ellen-chan be alright?" asked Miranda

"there seems to be no external injuries. She must have her nerves paralyzed by that sound wave-using akuma"

"that's bad. That doesn't sound okay at all"

"don't worry know that she is in here" replied Kanda

"Kanda?" asked the now awake Ellen

She felt something on her hand. Out came Timcanpy.

"tim, im glad you're alright" stated Ellen.

"I had …a dream.. but I can't seem to remember" stated Ellen

"it must have been absorbed by it." Stated Kanda

"absorbed?" asked Miranda

"your innocence save us" stated Kanda

Kanda explained to her. The both of them thank her.

Ellen and Kanda activated their innocence.

"Enbu: Kiri Kaze" shouted Ellen once her Innocence was activated. The wind attacked the akumas outside. She continued with the attack until she made an opening for Kanda to attack them.

With Road:

She heard a female voice activating her innocence and shouted 'Enbu Kiri Kaze'.

' this must be Ellen's Innocence.' thought Road

Road stated that Exorcist are interesting. She let the akumas fight Kanda all at once. While Ellen flew towards Road and attacked her but she missed. Road crept up at her from behind and attack her. Ellen was about to move.

"Don't moved" warned Road

Deciding that it wasn't a good to defy her, Ellen didn't move.

"wah, so that is your innocence hah. Don't worry Ellen, I won't hurt you. I am fond of you. You will know soon." Road whispered to her. She separated from her when Road sensed someone attacking her from behind.

"that was rude you know" stated Road

Once the fight was finished. Road decided that, that was enough and left.

…...

With Ellen, Miranda and Kanda:

They told her to de activate her innocence and to go find someone outside the finder. To call for help.

They smiled at her and told her it is alright. That wounds, can be healed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here….**

**Pls review…**

**Right…sorry about the mess up…**

**Lenalee doesn't exist in my story…ahahahha**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Man**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

After the fight, Road went back to the Arc. The Earl held another family dinner again.

'_I think I should tell them about what had happen._' Road thought

When Road arrived at the Dining Room. She saw that everyone was there including her Father.

When Sheryl sensed Road, he immediately tackled her and drag her to the table.

"ah, Road, welcome back, how was your mission?" asked the Earl

"well, it was a failure and I met an exorcist as well" she chirped

"and who is that exorcist you are talking about?" asked Tyki

"well, it was Ellen" she replied

"what!, why didn't you bring her here?" shouted Tyki

"now, calm down Tyki-pon. Why don't we watch what had happened. Lero, if you please." Ordered the Earl.

…~skip after they have watched the battle of Road and Ellen….(A/N: Lero, can record anything)~…..

"does this mean that she is injured?" asked Earl menacingly

"yes, it seems that woman's innocence can turn back time to where they were perfectly healthy. Once she deactivate it. All there injuries will return instantly." Explained Road

"I see, Tyki-pon, can you use Daniel to monitor Ellen without alerting anyone?" asked the Earl

"I don't know, can you Daniel?" asked Tyki

"yes, I can Lord Tyki. But, if Timcanpy isn't beside her, I can't see how she is. Do you want me to show you lady Ellen's condition?" asked Daniel

"yes, if you would please." Replied Tyki.

Not a second later, there was a screen showing what Timcanpy was doing. Luckily for them, Timcanpy was worried about his owner and fluttered close by.

They saw Ellen laying on a bed, in what looks like to be her room. There was a man in white near her bed another exorcist, that looks like the Bookman.

'when will she wake up Bookman?' asked Komui

'_she hasn't woken up yet?'_ thought Tyki, worried for his fiancé.

'her nerves were damage, I did everything I could do. It will be up to her to wake up on her own. It might be a day or so until she wake up. I'm sorry I couldn't do more.' Replied Bookman

'no, it's alright. It's my fault for sending them without caution.' Komui replied

'you are only doing your job supervisor. Besides who would have thought that a Noah was coming.' Replied Bookman.

'you can't protect her forever Komui, even though you love her as a sister. You are still the supervisor and she understands that.' Added Bookman

'where did you hear that?' asked Komui

'I have been hearing things, that a certain Supervisor of this branch is very protective of one of the exorcist. That you declared her as your sister. Quite protective too. That whenever, Reever would wake you, he only have to say that Ellen is marrying someone, and you would cry and whine of who is the one who defiled your precious sister. Will you tell me, how you two met? I am quite curious' asked Bookman.

'I see, since I sent Lavi and Kanda on a mission, it will be a while for them to get back. Alright, I'll tell you of how we first met. It was three years ago, I was roaming around until I was near the training area. I heard someone crying from one of them. I followed the sound and found Ellen crying her eyes out near the window. I knew instantly who she was. I heard that she was the girl that kept trying to escape from the order, but always got captured and was tied to her bed. So that she couldn't escape. She was like me I thought then, that was taken away from a loving family. I came towards her, telling her that she wasn't alone anymore. That I will be her family if she needs to. 2 weeks after that, she has been clinging to me, I was happy, I thought that I gained a little sister. She was so cute, not wanting to let go. A week after that, I heard that she tried again to escape. I visited her room, when she was alone. I saw her crying, she can't move Bookman, because she was tied up. When she saw me she cried harder and called me big brother for the first time. I cried with her, pleading to her, that she won't escape again. I was afraid that they would get fed up and hurt her. Ever since then, she hasn't escaped again. She befriended everyone here at the Order, always putting a smile.' Informed Komui

'I see. They wouldn't have hurt her, she is an innocence user.' Said Bookman

'well, you never know with them.' Komui muttered

'I see, then she has been training since then. Who is her master?' asked Bookman

'oh, it was Cross. When he was informed that he was teaching someone a girl at that. He came immediately. Do you know what Cross said, once he saw Ellen' asked Komui

'if it's Cross then it will be quite perverted or Narcissistic' replied Bookman

'you have no idea. He said that she was pretty like him and she should be honoured that he was going to teach her.' Komui revealed.

'he must have liked her then. Did he teach her everything he knows?' asked Bookman

'yes, he even taught her sorcery. He said on the letter that Ellen was his equal or even stronger than him in sorcery.' Revealed Komui

'I see, she must be strong if she can defeat an General. What is her Synchro rate? Why haven't she become a General herself.' Asked Bookman

'yes, it was 95% synchro rate. She hasn't fully synchronised with her Innocence yet. We don't know why, but I think she is subconsciously repressing it. She was only ever injured in her mission if she was protecting someone by shielding them with her body.'

'I see' muttered Bookman

…back with the Noah's….

"I see, I am happy my Daughter is strong." Revealed the Earl

"listen to me everyone. Once you see her on a mission, call me or Tyki-pon. We will be bringing her back immediately." Ordered the Earl

They all agreed….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here..**

**Pls. review….**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Man**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**~Ellen's POV~**

* * *

When I woke up, I wasn't alone. I felt someone caressing my forehead. I looked up and saw Komui-niisan.

"this happened before." I told him

"hmm" he replied

"that time, when I last tried to leave the order. You were here comforting me and I never tried to left the order again." i replied

"hmm, I'm sorry that you have to get hurt on you last mission. It was my fault that I sent you without precautions" he replied sadly

"it isn't brother's fault. You were only doing your job." I smiled to him

"how long have I been asleep?" I asked again

"it has been 2 days." He replied

2 days? Oh my god. My parents are probably worried. _He_ might even be angry at me for not contacting him.

"are you alright?" asked brother

"I'm fine Komui-nii just surprised that I was asleep for 2 days." I replied.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them through Timcanpy.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Tyki's POV~**

* * *

I have been monitoring Ellen. I was scared that she might not wake up. Even though with the insisting of my brother that she will wake up. I can't help it.

It has been two days and I finally saw her open her beautiful silver eyes, that I have grown to love the minute she took of her mask.

I heard her conversing with her supervisor Komui.

'_this happened before.' She told him quietly. I'm happy that I get to hear her angelic voice again._

'_hmm' he replied_

'_that time, when I last tried to leave the order. You were here comforting me and I never tried to left the order again.' My heart pained for her._

'_I'm sorry that you have to get hurt on you last mission. It was my fault that I sent you without precautions' he replied sadly_

'_it isn't brother's fault. You were only doing your job.' she smiled to him. She is too kind for her own good. I will do everything I can to keep her safe. I will do everything for her to always smile at me._

'_how long have I been asleep?' she asked again_

'_it has been 2 days.' He replied_

"brother, Is she awake?" asked Sheryl

"yes" I replied. Not bothering to look at him. I was too transfixed of watching Ellen.

'She looks worried about something' I wonder what she's worried about.

"_are you alright?" asked Komui_

"_I'm fine Komui-nii just surprised that I was asleep for 2 days." She replied. Still looking worried about something._

"why don't you call her when she's alone. She might think that you are angry at her for not contacting you for the last 2 days." Replied Sheryl.

"your right. I'll do it once she's alone." I replied still worried about her health.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Ellen's POV~**

* * *

Komui-nii finally left me alone; it's not that I don't like company. But I have to contact my parents and Tyki. I hope that he isn't mad at me.

Five minutes later, I finished talking to my parents. I called Tyki.

'Hello darling. How have you been?' asked Tyki. He was wearing a white polo shirt with a few buttons undone and black slack. I admire his long hair. His brown eyes are mesmerizing as always.

"hello Tyki, I hope you're not mad, that I haven't contacted you for the last 2 days." I asked worried

'I'm not angry darling. Were you injured?' he asked me worriedly.

"I was, I just woke up a while ago." I replied

'darling, I am quite worried about your job. Can't you stop?' he asked

"I'm sorry for worrying you Tyki. But I can't stop. Once the innocence has found its accommodator, it can't be separated. Only death on the accommodator or if it is destroyed by a Noah. That was the only possible way." I revealed to him

"a Noah you say." He asked

"yes." I replied

With the rest of our conversation was talked about meeting each other again.

We talked all night. Until it was time to sleep.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here…**

**Pls review….**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Man**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

It has been 2 days since Ellen woke up.

You can see Ellen in her new exorcist uniform, that consist of dark blue short shorts, with a white tube top beneath the dark blue exorcist coat with long sleeves that you can't see her hand. With her innocence as a thigh high boots with 3 inches heels. Her hair was put in a side ponytail.

She arrived at the office.

"Komui-nii, you called for me?" Ellen asked

"ah yes, Ellen I am going to send you to a bodyguard mission." Stated Komui

"whose?" she asked

"General Yeeger. You will be accompanied by Suman Dark. He is in London now. We believe that the Noah's are making their moves. I have sent the others to guard their respective generals and since I can't really send you to be General Cross' bodyguard and since we don't where he is, I sent Lavi and the others to look for him.

"Very well then, I'm going brother." She said and smiled.

"bye~ Ellen~. Be careful alright. You can tell big brother if someone bullies you alright." Cried Komui. While Ellen just sweat dropped at her silly in everything but blood brother.

_A/N… ~skip to the location where General Yeeger is in. the episode where in Allen met him near the mines. ~…_

"I'm sure someone was supposed to pick me up from this station but….." stated Ellen with Timcanpy flying above her head.

"You must be Ellen Dyna?" asked a finder

"Yes, I am" she replied

"I am a finder of General Yeeger's unit, my name is Thierry." He introduced

"Hello, thank you for coming to meet me. You must have waitied long, I am sorry about that." Ellen apologized

"ah no. I must be the one to apologize. You see, the general heard an innocence in Belgium and left." Apologized Thierry

"ah, no it's alright. But there are only a few trains passing by here." Replied Ellen

"ah yes, this area has only a few shuttles."

"is Suman with the General yet?" she asked

"ah yes. You don't have to worry."

When they arrived at the town were the General is, it was quite deserted. When they heard a commotion up ahead they immediately ran to it. What they saw was an Akuma, running away from a carriage. Ellen activated her innocence and carried Thierry to where the General was. They saw that the Level II was carrying an innocence with him.

Thierry was dropped were the other Finders were. While she went and destroyed the Level I's that the Level II commanded. While Suman killed the rest of the Level I's. General Yeeger killed the Level II and retrieved the Innocence.

"ah, you must be Ellen. Komui spoke highly of you." Greeted the General.

"ah, it's nice to meet you, General Yeeger. It has been a long time Suman." Replied Ellen.

They all went back inside the carriage and talked.

.

.

.

The Noah's were having their annual family dinner.

"it's time to start everyone. I will be sending you all to your respective missions. You must kill any exorcist you were given and if you were to encounter my daughter, then just knock her out and call me or Tyki-pon." Announced the Earl after they finish eating.

The rest all nodded and left.

.

.

.

You can see Road and Tyki above a Cliff overlooking a running carriage. Road was singing while Tyki was shuffling his cards.

"tyki, what's wrong?" asked Road

"I don't know, but I think Ellen's nearby." He replied

"oh, then we can bring her back with us. For now, let us kill that General and Exorcist with him." Road chirped

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here..**

**Oh, they didn't know that Ellen was one of the Exorcists with the General….**

**Hope you guys like this…**

**Pls review…. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Man**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

You can see a photo of General Yeeger in Tyki's hand.

"is that it?" asked Tyki

"he doesn't look like a fun guy to play with. Let us get this over with, Tyki." Stated Road while she pointed Lero on the position were the Carriage is going and playfully stated "bang" as if she was holding a gun.

_While inside the carriage:_

You can see that Ellen was taking a nap. While the rest was sitting.

"she must have been tired, from her journey." Stated the General

"yes, I heard from Komui that she was injured on her last mission. She got her nerves paralyzed and just woke up a couple day ago." Informed Suman

"I see, then let us leave her to rest then." Replied the General.

The General looked outside and saw that it was raining.

Outside the Finder that was driving the carriage saw that there was a lot of Akumas up ahead and stopped the carriage.

The other finders got out, from the abrupt stop of the carriage and saw that there were surrounded by Akumas.

"General." Called Thierry

The General got out with Suman while Ellen was still resting inside.

They saw a little girl sitting on the shoulder of a Level II with an umbrella covering her from the rain. They saw that her skin was grey and has stigmas on her forehead.

"who are you?" asked the General while Suman stood behind him.

"Road Kamelot." Introduced the girl and they saw a man with grey skin he was wearing a gentleman's clothes and hat. When he took of his hat they saw the same stigmas on his head too.

"Tyki Mikk." Introduced the grey skinned man while smirking at them.

"General Yeeger, we will make you hand over all the innocence that you have. That include you own and your bodyguards too, of course." Added Tyki.

"do you think that we will hand it over to you easily." Stated the General while showing his innocence.

"is that your innocence? The other day, I learned at school that the Belgian language originates from Belgae, a Celtic language." Stated Road

"Belgae also has the meaning of warrior." Added the General.

"as expected! You're very KNowlegeable, Sensei. I brought a surprisingly strong Akuma warrior with me, but if the fight ends too quicly, it won't be any fun. Please try to hold out a while." Replied Road

"Thierry! Piero! Bern! Wake her up then run and go contact the Headqaurters. The three of us will be holding them off while the rest of you escape." Stated the General. They protested at first but agreed and went to wake Ellen up.

Once Ellen went out of the carriage she saw that they were surrounded by millions and millions of Akumas. She even saw the same Noah that she and Kanda encountered. But she saw that she wasn't alone and for some reason, she was surprised to see me. She was accompanied by a man, a handsome man that she can't help but feel that he was familiar. She saw that the man was also surprised to see her. She was confused on why he was surprised. But she had to go towards the general and Suman.

"allright. Ellen are you ready?" asked the General

"yes." She replied

"alright then, here I go. Innocence…" started the General

"activate!" they all shouted and made a path for the finders to escape.

Ellen flied to the sky and eliminated the level I's. They ignored the Level II's until they felt that the finders were in a safe distance.

While Suman used his Innocence to destroy them from the ground.

"oh, that's pretty cool." Stated Road finally shook out of her shock in seeing Ellen here.

Unknown to them she told Tyki to stay calm and that they first have to eliminate the others until they take Ellen back with them. Tyki agreed and stayed back for a while. They let the akumas have their fun.

Tyki was quite fascinated with how Ellen was fighting against the akumas.

"there are too many of them" stated Ellen she was pulled away by another flying Level two. She tried to get away but she can't once they were up in the clouds, Ellen finally broke away from the akuma and kicked him down. She let gravity pull them down.

"innocence, level II activate!" shouted Ellen then her boots changed, she was faster than before.

Once they reach the ground she slammed the akuma beneath her and killed it. She immediately flied towards the other akumas in a speed that they couldn't see.

"she activated her level II." Stated Suman whiel fighting off another level II.

"what is her level II?" asked the General

"her sonic wind attack can accelerate her to the speed of sound or even faster. Her dark boots can be as sharp as a knife. She can even attack using the winds with it." Replied Suman

They all heard her shout 'Enbu Kiri Kaze' she destroyed a lot of akumas with that attack.

Road attack General Yeeger. While Tyki attacked Suman. That left Ellen to fend of against the akumas alone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**What do you guys think will happen?**

**Pls review..**

**Hope you like this….**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Man**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**~Ellen's POV~**

* * *

I saw the other level II was eating his own kind. Suddenly it changed its form.

"I am Eshi, a level Three Akuma." It introduced

"Level Three?" I asked when I finished exterminating the rest of the Akumas only Eshi and the two Noah were left. The girl was fighting with the general. While the man was fighting with Suman.

I fought it suddenly I was pulled towards the ground. But why?

"Ellen!" I heard Suman shout

"I can control gravity, woman. Title: you will die right here." It said to me. I couldn't move. Suddenly a chain appeared before me. It was wrapped around me. I can feel the dark matter on it. Am I going to die?

I closed my eyes and saw everyone. Waiting for me to return.

Komui-niisan, Kanda, Reever, my parents, and Tyki.

Tyki. I had only found him. I don't want to lose him. I don't want to hurt him. I love him. Tyki.

I let a tear fall and made my mind up.

"innocence….activate Full Invocation. Release!" I shouted. The chain loosened up when I fully activate my innocence.

'Eshi's gravity-controlling ability. That is the power of the Dark matter. However, if his ability's opposing power, Innocence, is released… if it's all at once, I can counter it.' I thought

When I was flying towards Eshi, I suddenly coughed out blood.

'I'm a little bit scared. Komui-niisan. My synchro before is 95%, but I can fully activate it to 100%. I just have been suppressing it subconsciously it was because I didn't want to be a General. I didn't want to leave my brother alone. Once a General is initiated, he or she can't stay at the Headquarters. That person must travel alone, in search of Innocence.

Innocence please, give me the power to defeat him. To protect my friends and the one I love. Please innocence!.

Suddenly my whole body glowed green…

.

.

.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

Inside the Headqaurters, you can see Komui panicking. Hevalaska was in pain. He and Reever tended to her.

"Hevalaska! What is it?" he asked

"ahhh, painful!...the cube inside me is resonating…it ramapges like a fetus!…" she grunted

"is the critical point appearing?" asked Komui stunned

'_Critical point, the one whose synchro-rate with Innocence has exceeded 100!'_ he thought

"I don't know who…but he /she will appear!" Hev grunted

"critical Point, the exorcist who will become a new general will appear!. Can it be someone who's fighting against a Noah?" asked Reever

'_why? Why am I thinking of Ellen right now? it can't be…she is only eighteen years old! That can't be true!'_ I thought solemnly.

"chief, what I can say…I just thought about it, but…it's not Ellen, is it?" asked Reever. Komui was shock since he thought of Ellen too.

"it's coming…" Hev grunted

.

.

.

* * *

**~Tyki's POV~**

* * *

I was fighting against the male exorcist. But I can't help but feel worried for Ellen.

Suddenly I felt something, a power that was equal of a General.

It's impossible since General Yeeger was fighting Road. Then could it be?

_Ellen?_

It looks like the exorcist saw the fight against the Level II and my Ellen.

"no way, Ellen made it! She pulled critical point through." He said wide eyed.

'_I see, it is Ellen then.' _I thought, I have to immediately destroy her innocence, before it does any damage to her.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Ellen's PoV~**

* * *

I broke through the critical point?

I must hurry and destroy Eshi and help Suman and the General.

I fought Eshi using my Falling Footsteps: Iron Shackles on him and quickly stabbed him with it. He was immediately destroyed.

I was tired, but when I heard Suman's shout, I immediately went to him and used my dark boots to strike against the Noah.

"enbu: Kiri Kaze." I shouted. The Noah dodged it. But I ignored him and went towards Suman lying on the ground.

"Suman! Suman!" I shook him awake, I was too late. He's dead. I cried and looked angrily towards the Noah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here..**

**Hope you guys like it…**

**Pls review….**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Man**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**~Tyki's POV~**

* * *

She looked at me with so much hate. I wonder what she will do once she found out that it is me. Will she forgive me? Or will she detest me?

I hope it was the former. I saw that she was about to say something to me but it was cut off because ewe heard the sound of the General screaming. She looked alarmed and immediately went towards were they are.

I went after her and saw that Road had already Killed the General. All that was left was Ellen. My heart ache when I saw her broke down before us. I looked towards Road; she was feeling guilty for making her sad too.

I saw her stand up and froze, she suddenly was coughing up blood and crippled on the ground. She tried to stand up but she can't. Activating it fully when she was injured immensely must have tired her innocence out.

We saw the Earl appear towards us. He saw Ellen was crumpled on the floor.

Immediately she was shouting in agony. We saw her clutching her legs. I immediately went to her with Road by my side.

"we have to destroy her innocence. It's going to break her!" Road shouted at me.

I took off her boots and immediately destroyed it with my own hands. I saw Ellen calmed down but what we didn't expect was that the stigmas suddenly appeared on her forehead. She's awakening.

"Earl, why is she awakening now?" I asked tensely stiil holding her against my chest.

"it must have been the innocence. Quick Tyki-pon, take her towards the Ark. Road and I will be cleaning up here." He replied and I immediately went towards one of Road's door. When I arrived at the ark I ran to my room, passing by Sheryl.

"Tyki." He shouted.

I couldn't stop. The only thing I can focus on now is my dear Ellen. When I arrived at my room, I laid her on my bed. I ordered an Akuma to get a towel and a bowl of water so I can tend to her wounds.

"Tyki, what happened?" asked Sheryl when he came in. He saw Ellen and called Lulubell to change her clothes into a more comfortable one.

When Lulubell came in we were immediately ushered out and she changed Ellen's clothes into a white spaghetti strap dress that only fell just above the middle of her thighs.

Once she was done, she opened the door to bring us back inside. I immediately situated myself near Ellen. Lulubell stayed to help me with her awakening. Sheryl decided to stay as well. Her long beautiful red hair was enveloping around her. She looked like and angel even though she was bleeding where the stigmas appeared. We waited and waited until she woke up. The Earl came in his human form with Road, looking worried.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Komui's POV~**

* * *

I felt that something was wrong. When I was about to pick up my coffee it broke. The mug that I was given years ago by Ellen broke into two. A bad omen? Ellen?

"Supervisor!, the finders that were with General called and told us they were being attacked by millions of Akumas and 2 Noah appeared. They are near Belgium." Reever shouted in panic.

I went with the Medical Team and Kanda and others to where they were.

When we arrived, we saw blood everywhere. We even saw Suman's coat that was stained with blood, but no body was found. We saw that the Finders were under a tree crying. We saw General Yeeger was tied on it by his chains. But his innocence was destroyed. I told the Medical Team to help General Yeeger. But I was worried about Ellen. Why isn't she here? Did she die? No, it can't be.

I saw Kanda was holding something.

"Kanda, what are you holding?" I asked still panicked

He turned around and I saw that it was a piece of Ellen's clothes. That was stained with blood. But her body was nowhere to be found. I cried for my sister.

"Komui-san, we saw the Earl and a girl that was disposing Suman Dark's Body. It was gone, turned it into dust." Finder Thierry told me

"does that mean, the same thing happned to Ellen?" I asked painfully. My sister is dead. I was the one that sent her to her death. _Ellen._

"we don't know what happened to her. But by the time we returned the Earl and a Noah was already leaving after they let Suman's body turn to dust. They didn't see us. Maybe, just maybe that Ellen-san's body was destroyed in the same way." He replied sadly while crying.

We were left a message by the Earl. They made General Yeeger as a messenger. He was singing that the Early was looking for the Heart. That he will destroy every one of the exorcist to find it, starting with the Generals.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here..**

**Pls review…**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Man**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**~Tyki's POV~**

* * *

I couldn't watch and see her in pain. But what could I do? Every Noah has always had this trial.

I don't know what to do once she found out that I was the one who killed her teammate.

But with her being a Noah now, she might understand and forgive me.

It had been 2 days since we took her away from the humans. The Earl and the others left me to be alone with her. They check up on her from time to time to see how she was, but was greatly disappointed to see nothing changed.

She had already completely awakened as a Noah already. We are just waiting for her to wake up.

Suddenly, the hand that I was holding moved.

"Ellen? Ellen? Can you hear me? It's me Tyki."

I saw her eyes slowly open and she immediately looked around. She panicked, not knowing where she was. Her eyes was no longer silver, it was in a golden colour that we Noah have. Her pale white skin is in an ash grey colour. But no matter what from she is in, I still love her.

"shh, shh. Ellen look at me. You are not in any kind of danger alright, stay calm." I soothed her. I was in my white form a noble, the Tyki Mikk she met.

"wha…Tyki?" she asked hoarsely

"Yes, it's me Tyki. Now, don't panic, darling. Stay clam alright. Everything will be fine."

"What happened to me? The last thing I remember was fighting a Noah, and I felt my innocence was ripped away from me." She tried to remember and I saw her lift her hand to her forehead. But she froze when she saw that her hand is in an ashen colour.

"wha…" she asked shocked

"Stay calm. Look at me, Ellen." I forced her to look at me.

I can see tears starting to come out from her eyes.

"Am I a Noah?" she asked me

"Yes, you are one. But you aren't alone." I said slowly and changed my form.

I saw her eyes widen.

"You, you are the one who killed Suman." She choked out.

"I did, but remember what the humans did to you. They took you away from your family. My mother tried to drown me to death, until my brother saved me. I hated humans, but there are exceptions. Like my brother's wife. Trisha, she is a human and Road's adopted mother. We can make acceptions, for your parents as well. Your parents hated the exorcist, for taking you away from them. Mana Walker, your adopted father, was forced to abandon you, when you were young because of the exorcist."

"wha, but Mana is dead. How can you tell me that he abandoned me in fear of the exorcist." She cried

"Because Mana Walker is alive and he is here, waiting for you to wake up. He is like us. A Noah, the head of the Family, the first child, Adam. While I am the Third child, the Noah of pleasure. You are the Fourteenth child of Noah, the Musician and Noah of Destruction." I informed her still trying to sooth her.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Ellen's POV~**

* * *

I don't know how to handle this. Every word he had said to me I trusted completely.

He has no reason to lie to me.

I didn't know what to do with the information he told me.

I knew from Bookman, that one can tell of a Noah is there ashen grey skin and their golden eyes.

Why didn't I recognize him before?

I put my arms around him and cried.

He turned us over making me be the one above, he must have been afraid that he will crush me with his weight.

He comforted me all through the night.

I can never hate him.

He is my other half.

I have been denied this ever since I remember who am I, to deny myself this.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

The two lovers comforted each other throughout the night.

Happy, that they're finally in each other's arm.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here…**

**Pls review…..**

**Hope you like this…**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Man**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**~Ellen's POV~**

* * *

Tyki had introduced me to the other Noahs, my new family.

I met Sheryl, for the first time.

When I had asked Tyki on what his brother was like, he only replied that Sheryl was Sheryl, as if it explains everything.

Well he was right about that.

I had fun with my new family.

Tyki had escorted me to were my adopted parents were. They were happy that I was finally gone from the order.

We had planned our wedding to be next month.

I didn't really care when; I just want to spend my time with him forever.

He is my half as I am his.

I met Mana again, for the first time in a decade or so.

I had cried and cried, asking me why he had left me.

I can never be angry at him.

He was the one who took care of me, when I was all alone, before I had met the Dyna family.

.

.

.

_~Time skip~_

It has been years, since I had been married to Tyki Mikk.

We have a 2 year old son now, his name is Nathaniel Mikk.

He looks so much like his father but has my eyes.

Still, the order never knew me, the Fourteenth Noah, my family was scared that something might happen again, I didn't mind.

But I was worried about them.

My family fighting my supposed friends.

I can never go back to that time again.

No matter what they took me away from the family I belong.

I hated being an exorcist; I only fought because I was afraid I might become a fallen one.

My family didn't mind.

We are happy in our own right.

I am just happy that I am with Tyki and our son.

We will never be separated again.

We will live our life to the fullest.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here…**

**Thank you very much…**

**Please review…**


End file.
